Kuzu Chan
by Urufu-chan
Summary: Kakuzu gets angry, and Hidan doesn't want to see him leave. Light Yaoi, Fluff. One-shot. Rated T for Hidan's cursing. Enjoy!


**I was chatting with FlyingHigh13, and we ended up writting a little Kakuzu/Hidan interaction. Since it was during chat, it was extremely vague, but it inspired me to write this. Yaoi. Let me know with a review what you think. I personally think it was a bit rushed, but eh. I was going to put Pein as an actual person, but decided against it. It's cooler this way, Muwahahaa. **

**Thank you so much: Dragonzflyte (for editing my story, loves ya hun!) P.S. She says she'll take over the world, so BOW earthlings, BOW!!! Muwahahaa! :D**

**Here goes my attempt at a Kakuzu/Hidan one-shot:**

* * *

It was a typical day at the Akatsuki's headquarters, with all the members going about their usual business. All except for one, that is.

Kakuzu was counting his money without his usual subtle excitement; in fact he was flipping each dollar quite lazily. The rustles of the money folding were off, not perfectly in sync as they normally were. This drove a certain white-haired partner insane. Kakuzu paid the Jashinist no mind, continuing to count his large amount of money with a blank look.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" Hidan shot up from his seat, slamming his palms on the table. This caused a few of the stacks of cash to drop to the floor, making Kakuzu look up at him with a glare.

"What is it now, Hidan?" He stated in his gruff, deep voice.

"You've been so out of it lately! It's driving us all fucking insane!" Kakuzu looked around, and indeed all the other members were nodding their heads. Kakuzu grunted, deciding to ignore his partner. "Hey asshole! Are you even fucking listening to me?"

"Where do you even get all that money?" Kisame asked while eyeing the wads of green piled on top of each other. Kakuzu grunted again, but answered.

"If there is a job out there, I'll do it." He started, and then thought about what he said. "As long as it's appropriate." This got some of the more immature members snickering.

"Sure… we believe you, un." Deidara said between giggles. Kakuzu glared.

"The fucktard probably got his fair share of cash from the red-light district." Hidan choked out between laughs. The other members started cracking up at the thought, the more mature ones with nothing but a small smile on their faces.

The loud laughter was cut short by the sound of Kakuzu's chair scraping against the hard floor abruptly. Kakuzu stalked past Hidan with a growl, glaring at everyone in his way. The tension was thick, and his last words rang in the room with an echo.

"You really need to learn when to shut up Hidan."

Hidan looked shocked. He wasn't actually expecting Kakuzu to get so mad he would leave. It was silent for a while, nobody knowing what to say.

"Look what you did Hidan. Go get him." A throaty, metallic voice called out for behind them all. Hidan turned around; about to chew the owner of the voice's head off before seeing the shimmering figure in the shadow. Those eyes looked back at him, those cold, grey ringed eyes, and he found himself missing Kakuzu's colorful green and red orbs. He shook his head at the thought. What was he thinking?

"Oh yeah? Why the hell should I?" The Jashinist said, with less zeal than before.

"Because you're his partner, and you drove him away. I need all of you in the organization. We can't have another one leave like Orochimaru."

"He'll come back; he's just being a fucking baby." The leader narrowed his eyes, glaring at the white-haired man in front of him.

"Go. Now." He ordered, leaving no room for argument. Hidan stomped off mumbling something about leaders and stupid partners.

.

Hidan had been looking for the taller man for hours, until it was nearly midnight. He was dragging himself along now, cursing loudly about said partner. He walked along the forest floor, too tired to go from tree-top to tree-top. His ears pricked up when he heard deep humming, something that sounded… nice. Walking towards the sweet lullaby, he found himself on a cliff that overlooked a lake. Sitting on the edge of the cliff was Kakuzu, humming a tune.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, bastard." Hidan snapped, but not too angrily or loudly. Kakuzu looked back, and that was when Hidan noticed that he didn't have his head gear and cloak on. His shaggy dark brown hair fell in his unique eyes, framing his tanned face and running down to his stitched up lower back, which was bare. His mouth was stitched at the sides, and in between his lips was a stick of strawberry pocky. He looked rugged and handsome; Hidan had to fight down the blush that was forming on his face. Why was he even thinking that way? But he couldn't help it.

Kakuzu was radiant.

"Oh, it's just you." He grunted, turning back to the lake.

"What the fuck do you mean it's just me?" Hidan cried, irritated.

"What are you doing here?" Kakuzu took another bite of his pocky, not looking back at his partner.

"Leader sent me to go get you, now let's go back to the base so he can stop bitching about it."

"Why should I?" Kakuzu looked over his shoulder, his colorful eyes hard and cold.

"What-"

"I'm tired of dealing with the crap from all of you members. Why would I go back?" Hidan was stunned. The thought of Kakuzu not going back stilled him. Kakuzu was immortal; he couldn't just disappear… even if he wasn't killed. Hidan involuntarily bit his lip.

"But… where did all this shit come from? You never thought that before…" Hidan said in a small voice, surprising both himself and Kakuzu. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh didn't I? How would you know?"

Hidan flinched. He was right. How would he know? He never gave a crap before, did he? They were always arguing, always insulting each other. Hidan never paid any attention to Kakuzu's reactions to what he had to say, he just didn't want to be out-done by the older zombie-man.

"Well, why are you being such a fucking baby about it?" Hidan snapped half-heartedly.

"If I was to disappear, what would you do?" Hidan gulped.

"You can't be killed…"

"There are more ways to disappear than being killed Hidan." Hidan bit his lip harder, drawing a bit of blood. He wasn't sure what he would do, Kakuzu always seemed like a permanent fixture to him. He couldn't think about what it would be like if he lost his partner- no, his companion.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out. Kakuzu looked shocked.

"What-"

"I'm sorry that I'm such an asshole to you and, that I don't treat you well or with respect, or-"

"Hidan-"

"I don't mean it's just, I don't want to be outdone by you, please stay-"

"Hidan you-"

"I mean don't leave, I'll stop being so bitchy and just," Hidan was panting by now, his last few sentences coming out in a blur and mix of desperate words. "I mean… Kuzu-chan…"

"K-Kuzu-chan?" Kakuzu stammered out, surprised. Hidan slapped a hand over his mouth and mumbled something beneath the appendage.

"What was that?" He asked, unable to hear the Jashinist. He mumbled something that Kakuzu didn't catch again, so he sighed and made his way to his partner. Ripping the hand from his mouth, he asked again, sternly. Hidan looked up at the man who towered over him and said something quietly.

"You know… Ka-KUZU, Kuzu-chan…" That last part was said as he bit his lip even more and looked down, blushing. Kakuzu was beyond shocked. The older zombie stood as still as a statue for a minute, before the sound of Hidan clearing his throat brought him out of it.

"What?" He said gruffly, raising an eyebrow at the shorter man. Hidan nudged his head down wards to the left, which Kakuzu followed with his eyes. He met a sight that made a light pink tint mar his features. His larger hand was still intertwined with Hidan's from when he pulled his hand off his mouth. He yanked the appendage away abruptly, becoming stoic once more. Both men looked away from each other, embarrassed.

"So ah…" Hidan started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Do you want some pocky?" Kakuzu offered, holding out the box while he placed another one in his mouth. "It's Itachi's." Hidan smirked slightly, picking a piece.

"Sure. Anything to get the Queen Bitch irritated." Kakuzu plucked his cloak and headgear from a nearby tree branch and started walking off while putting them on.

"We have to get back to the base."

"Kakuzu… thanks." He said softly. Hidan turned to follow, when suddenly something made him stop in his tracks.

"No problem… Hi-chan." Hidan stood slack-jawed for a moment, before chasing after the latter insanely.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

He only got a triumphant smirk as an answer.

* * *

**True fact: Kakuzu has LONG hair. I had no clue! Anyways, let me know if it was in character and junk. REVIEW! I am also taking requests for one-shot pairings. It'll take pretty much... any Yaoi and Het. Just no Orochimaru or Sasuke... Ewww... *shudder***


End file.
